Eddie's Inspired
" " is the fifty-first episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 27, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Eddie and Loren spend more time at the bungalow and talk about things, and also kiss. Lisa rushes to the hospital where Gus and Phil are, but can't figure out where Melissa is. Chloe offers Adriana a modeling career as long as she helps her take down Loren. Loren and Nora talk about Eddie and their futures. Traci is becoming more suspicious of Kelly and Jake. Tyler threatens to bring Chloe down. '' Extended Plot Chloe goes to Adriana's house asking her for a favor to bring down Loren. Adriana politely declines, saying she has too much to deal with. Eddie and Loren are kissing on the couch and are about to go further, but she tenses up and tells him that that she doesn't think she can. Chloe is about to leave when she looks back at Adriana. Chloe tells Adriana that she has a perfect bone structure and body for modeling. Chloe makes a deal with Adriana; if Adriana gives her information about Loren, she will help Adriana get a contract with her agent. Nora is in Loren's room, looking at a text she sent her telling Nora she will be spending the night with Eddie. Nora looks at an autographed picture of Eddie that Loren has and tells the picture that he better take care of Loren. Loren expresses her frustration that she's not ready. Eddie says that it's okay and he understands that she wants her first time to be special. Loren and Eddie talk about Chloe, and Loren decides that she can't do anything more with him until she is sure he won't go running back to Chloe. Lisa is worrying about Gus when her phone rings. She picks up and Phil is on the other line. He tells her that there's been an accident and Gus is in the hospital and she needs to get there as soon as she can. Lisa hangs up and knocks on Melissa's door. When she doesn't answer, she opens the door to find that Melissa is gone. Melissa and Adam are in the car on the way to see Beth. Lisa calls, but Melissa tells Adam to ignore it, as she would just blow up at them. Eddie and Loren are talking. Loren shares about the musicians she likes. She asks Eddie what his drive to write music was. Eddie he tells her that he always wanted to prove something to his parents, like he was worthy of the attention. He also says that the songs were like letters to his mom, much like Loren's were letters to her dad. Eddie tells Loren that he's glad she came into his life. Chloe gets a call from Connor Morgan, who tells Chloe what Tyler said about her. Chloe tells him that Tyler is lying and not to believe a word he says. Eddie gets out of the shower when Loren is making some toast with peanut butter on it. Eddie starts kissing her again, but she tells him not to start again because she has to go back to L.A. to meet Kelly and talk about the concert. The two talk about the concert and he agrees to do it. Kelly is in the office calling people about the concert, which she is '99% sure will happen'. Jake comes in and Kelly gives him his coffee and call sheet. They start booking people for Eddie and Loren's concert on the computer, which they have to get close together to see. Traci walks in while they are sitting closely. Loren is planning to go back home and so is Eddie, mostly because of her. Jake notices Traci, who gives him his cell phone that he left at home. Jake tells her about the concert and that he doesn't know when he will get home because of how crazy everything is. Traci leaves, still looking suspicious about Jake and Kelly. Lisa visits Gus in the hospital, who weakly tells her that he's fine and Phil saved his life. Gus asks where Melissa is. Lisa tells him that she doesn't know. Melissa and Adam are visiting Beth. When she answers the door, Melissa introduces herself. Beth looks alarmed when she tells her who she is. Lisa asks Phil what happened. Phil tells her that it was a random mugger who stabbed Gus and denies knowing anything else. Beth is surprised to see Melissa. When Melissa admits that Lisa doesn't know where she is, Beth looks unsure about them coming in. Melissa insists that she just has a few questions. Beth hesitantly agrees. Adriana calls Phil. They briefly talk about the baby, and Adriana seems to be growing a bit of an attachment to it. Phil tells her where he is and what happened. Shortly after, he gets a threatening text from Colorado. Melissa and Adam are looking at a wall of photos in Beth's house. Like Melissa, she is artistic. One photo in particular is both of their favorites. Melissa talks about her interests. When she asks a question about Beth's childhood, Beth clams up. Beth tries to change the subject, asking Melissa about herself. After they talk a bit about her videotaping and movies, Beth seems to warm up to them. Loren and Eddie get to Loren's house. Eddie talks about his priorities, which no longer include Chloe but Loren. The two start kissing but break it up when Nora walks in and clears her throat. Eddie leaves. Melissa compliments Beth's photography and tells her that it's nice to know someone in the family is into art. Beth recalls a childhood memory involving Lisa. Beth talks about what Lisa was like as a child. Phil lies about who was calling him and decides to leave the hospital for a while. He promises to keep in touch with Lisa. Beth clams up again when Melissa asks her about Lisa being harder on her than Phil. Beth suggests that they leave and not to come back. Before they leave, Beth gives Melissa the photo she was looking at earlier. When Melissa gives the photo to Adam to look at, Beth hugs her tightly. Loren goes into the kitchen and is surprised to see Nora is still home. When Loren starts talking about it, Nora assumes that they slept together, but Loren corrects her and says that they almost did, but she wasn't ready. Nora is relieved, but Loren feels like she's made a mistake. Eddie meets with Jake and agrees to do the concert. Jake suggests that Eddie do some hits along with his new material, but Eddie disagrees, telling Jake he needs to have faith that his fans will like his new songs. Tyler gets home to find Chloe standing in his room. Tyler tells her to leave, but Chloe asks him why he told Connor Morgan that she intentionally tried to kill herself. Melissa and Adam are driving home. They agree that Adam should keep the photo as to not arouse Lisa's suspicions. They talk about how strange Beth was. Melissa wonders what made Lisa hate Beth so much. Gus wakes up and asks Lisa if she has heard from Melissa, but she hasn't. Nora asks Loren questions about Eddie and what happened between them. Loren seems concerned that Eddie will get tired of waiting for her. Nora assures her that if Eddie was respectful of her decision that he wouldn't leave her for someone who would put out. Melissa gets home to a frantic Lisa. Melissa lies about where she has been and Lisa tells her what happened with Gus. Phil goes to see Adiana and asks for the alarm code. Adriana isn't concerned about the codes at the moment, but Phil reminds her that it is serious enough to put his dad in the hospital with a knife wound. Tyler claims that it's every man for himself now. Chloe asks for a truce, but Tyler refuses. The two fight and Chloe claims that she never loved Tyler. Tyler says there is nothing left to say. Eddie is finished unpacking so he gets out his book and starts to write. Nora tells Loren about her spending time with Max, but tells Loren to not get any ideas because she's still dating Don. Loren doesn't approve of Don. Loren expresses her concern about the investment, but Nora backs it up. Loren tells her that she supports whatever makes her happy. Loren tells Nora she is going to see Melissa, but Nora remembers that Lisa called saying Gus is in the hospital and she can't find Melissa. Melissa visits Gus and tells him she met Beth. She asks him not to tell Lisa. Lisa overhears and asks her what it is she doesn't want to tell her. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Megan Follows as Beth Bridges Songs featured Cassidy Ford – ''You've got this hold on me (0:50 – Eddie and Loren making out on the couch) Cassidy Ford - Wings Are Useless (4:13 – Eddie and Loren talk on the couch) Bonnie Dune – Haunting (33:03 – Mel & Adam in the car) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery aid151.jpg chlo151.jpg HH151 AdrianaChloeDoor.png ep151.jpg 151noraa.jpg HH151 NorainLorensRoom.png HH151 LorensText.png HH151 PictureofEddie.png eddie1511.jpg HH151 LorenEddieCouch1.png HH151 LorenEddieCouch2.png HH151_LisainMelsRoom.png HH151 MelandAdaminCar.png HH151 ChloeLaptop.png HH151 JackieChloephone.png 151bungalow.jpg eddieandlo.jpg eddiekisslo.jpg edlo1.jpg cute.jpg HH151 Beth.png HH151 MelAdamBethDoor.png ed151.jpg ep-hh151.jpg HH151 Kellyworking.png HH151 JakeCallsheet.png jake151.jpg HH151 Philphone.png HH151 PhilphoneLisaGus.png HH151 AdrianaJuice.png HH151 ColoradosText.png HH151 MelPhotograph.png HH151 BethsHouse.png HH151 NoraEdLo.png HH151 LorenEddieDoor.png HH151 PhilLisaHug1.png HH151 PhilLisaHug2.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes